Trapped?
by o0Falling0o
Summary: Alex is forced from the real world into her favorite movie, Wreck-It-Ralph, as a racer under the rule of King Candy; who she knows as Turbo. Will she make things better for her favorite villain, or fight against him, in fear of losing her life? Join her in an adventure to find her way out, causing havoc and making friends with characters along the way!
1. When It Began

**Chapter 1 – When It Began**

Another lazy Saturday, with nothing to do.

AGAIN.

I woke up with a crick in my neck, rubbing against my bones to make them feel better. Yeah, that didn't necessarily work. Skipping past brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I went straight to the kitchen. Of course, the only logical breakfast choice was eggs, but as you might have figured out, I'm feeling kind of lazy.

-2 MINUTES LATER-

I've been staring at my fridge for what seemed like an hour. It probably wasn't, based on the things _I _think. So, get this; now I'm sitting on the couch eating week-old key lime pie. No _wonder _I never ate this! Who eats this stuff?! Bleh. Gross.

Sorry I'm in such a bad mood, but I'm not really a morning person. Ha, I guess you'd call me a night owl?

Anyways, I'm bored out of heck and really need something to pass the time. My gaming system is broken, I don't feel like doing any constant physical work (e.g. writing), and I want something that can pass time quickly…

Wait, what about a movie? Why didn't I think of that? I can be so dumb sometimes! I guess I could play…._Wreck-It-Ralph_? I bet my face lit up. I didn't even know I had this movie! (Considering it is my fave movie of ALL TIME). Just _thinking _about playing it is cheering me up already!

So, of course I put the movie in, and went to go make popcorn while it was playing the intro. Can't have a movie without popcorn! After about 3 minutes I returned to my wonderful spot on the couch, and proceeded to watch the movie starting at the meeting the villains have.

30 minutes or so pass and my throat and mouth are itchy from all that buttery popcorn (did I mention I put a LOT of butter on my popcorn? 'Cause I do.). As much as I don't want to get up, it gets to a point where it's completely unbearable and I _have _to have a drink of some sorts.

I was walking with my drink in hand and sort of half-tripped over my dog, Cookie. I spilled soda EVERYWHERE on my TV. I guess it must've gone through the cracks because the screen started going all static-y and making horrible noises. "Crap!" I was ticked off! I mean who wouldn't be mad if they just wasted soda on their 400 dollar TV?!

Then things started getting strange. Cookie started barking at the TV. "Shhh, Cookie! It's okay!" He wouldn't stop no matter what I did! The screen was acting strange too. Unless TV screens are _supposed _to look like a purple vortex, that is.

_That's when it happened._

I felt a hand trying to pull me towards the screen, but I couldn't see anybody else around. I was officially freaked out. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in terror, getting closer and closer to the vortex. More hands grabbed me, but I tried to stay strong. I wouldn't let this…this…_thing _take me away! For all I know I could die any second!

_Dear God, please let me survive this. I will be forever grateful._

What am I doing praying to God? Since when did I ever do that?

The force of another hand pulled me into the screen. I could see nothing but black.

_Am I…am I __**dead**__?_


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter 2 – What Happened?**

_Am I….dead?_

_What's going on? What happened? Why am I here?_

All around me was a pitch black, empty space. I couldn't see anything except for myself.

I was scared…for once in my life. I don't think I was ever so terrified of what might come next.

Then everything started changing into different colors. They seemed like blurs at first, but after a while I could sort of make out what looked like….

"Sugar Rush?"

I couldn't believe it! There were candy cane trees, chocolate milk ponds; snow made of sugar….It was a paradise here! Did I mention that I LOVE candy?

Wait a minute….

_Owww! _I felt a little bit of pain as I started to materialize. I looked down at my hands "_Four _fingers? What the…?" I looked at the small bunch of sugar crystals beside me. "Woah,"I was stunned "I'm a Sugar Rush racer?" I basically looked as tall as 4 feet 6 in my character form….not much of a difference from real life….

I had my original straight black hair tied up in a tomboy fashion with some red licorice. I wore a white racer's suit with pink stripes on the side and gloves that were also the same shade. My shoes were simple light pink Chuck Taylor's (that I thought were pretty rad). The racing suit came with a belt that had candy related gear like miniature cherry bombs and chewy floss.

Hey, I'm not saying I'm crazy for pink, but I think I look pretty decent. Awww, I even have cute little gumball earrings!

Okay, okay. Maybe I should stop admiring how good I look and find someone who can help me.

If I'm correct, I think the scene I stopped the movie on was right before Vanellope meets Ralph. So I should be hearing some arguing right about….

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY MEDALLION!"

"Finders: keepers!"

…Now.

Here I am, trudging through the snow. Sugar maybe? I don't know anymore! Maybe I should taste it? I mean…not that yellow patch over there, of course….

"LITTLE BRAT!"

Jeez, is he loud or _what_? Well, that might be a good thing I guess. At least he's loud enough so I can track where he's coming from.

This snow is so hard to get through…whoops I meant _sugar._ It'll take me at least 5 minutes to get over there…Maybe there's something I can use to make me go faster? I checked my belt. No luck. Wait, I have pockets, don't I?

I stuck my hands deep in my pockets but couldn't seem to grab anything. Hold on, I take that back. I pulled out a small ID card that had some info about me.

'Alex Kandi: 18 years of age, 15 years of school. Homeland: Sugar Rush. Role: Unknown'

Well that's not suspicious at _**all**_! How do they even _know _this information about me? Kinda scary…

Yes! I approached the pond of green gunk that Ralph was stuck in. He couldn't see me and I wasn't really sure he'd hear me either. _Sigh_. I'd just have to wait till he gets out.

I sat down on a boulder-sized gumdrop and waited. Uh-oh, a thought just came to me.

What happens if I _do_ talk to him? Will the movie change at all? Can he even _see_ me? Should I warn him about King Candy?

Ugh, so much to think about. But….I think I'll just ask him where Vanellope went. She'll probably know how I can get back home. Maybe. Well, I guess I shouldn't count on it. I can at least ask her how to get to the kingdom.

"Bluuhhhh…"

Oh, he got up.

Better get his attention before he goes rampaging off into the city….wait, I forget. Does he go to the city to follow Vanellope or does it go to the scene where she gets her cart destroyed? I guess that doesn't matter right now, I'll just talk to Ralph.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, excuse me, sir?" He didn't seem to hear me. "Mr. Wreck-It-Ralph! Can you hear me?" I yelled at him in an effort to hear me.

"Huh? Who are you?" He wiped off his eyes, "Oh, you're just one of those stupid racers. Look kid, I'm trying to find this girl and I need _you _to buzz off."

Wow. He's nice.

"No, in fact I need your help. I'm from the _real world _and I got sucked into the television while I was watching your movie."

"Movie?" he repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah, movie. Anyways, I'm trying to find my way out of here or at least help you somehow." I said impatiently. "Oh, and uh, I wouldn't go chasing after that girl. You'll just get in trouble with the cops."

He didn't seem to believe me, "So what do you propose I do, huh?" He crossed his arms. "Well, I know that we should probably get you cleaned up, and then go down to that bare dirt over there and wait." Ha, I probably sounded like some delusional kid to him!

"Okay, kid, I'm not sure what you're trying to pull on me, but I'm not buying it. That little brat is probably prancing around town, showing off 'her' medal!"

"B-but, Ralph! Please! This isn't a joke!" I tried to explain.

"Still not buying it," and he walked away.

I let myself fall to the ground. Ugh, why did this have to be so difficult? I put my hands over my eyes. _Brrrrr! _I'm freezing! Can't believe I _just _now noticed that. I could go to Vanellope's volcano, but I think that might freak her out. I guess I could go to the city and ask somebody….who would even know? My best bet is at least to find somewhere warm for now….


	3. Confronting the King

**Chapter 3 – Confronting the King**

Holding my arms close to my body, I walked slowly through the snow (sugar I think). Why is it so cold out here? Why did I have to land in the middle of a frosted forest? I rubbed my arms, squeezing them tighter.

Ugh, the snow is getting inside my Chuck Taylors, too! Could this day get any worse?

Well, I guess it's not that bad. I mean I was sucked into my _favorite_ movie. And I'm not dead. Yet.

I really should stop being such a worry-wart….I mean it's not like this is a _bad _place to live. I'm surrounded by candy, I get to meet my fave Disney characters, and I look like a sort of chibi version of myself! Maybe this isn't so bad after all…

_Finally._ I could see the Candy Kingdom in the distance. I can't believe that I get to see it _in person_! I'm so close!

I went over to the hill to get a better look. More like a _cliff_. And I wasn't close to the kingdom _at all_. It was like _miles _away! This was going to be a LONG trip.

* * *

Yes, I made it! Took me long enough. If I don't get inside soon, I might get hypothermia! I hope they have air conditioning….

I knocked on the humongous castle doors (which were made of candy, of course) and was greeted by Sour Bill. He looked so adorable in person! Even with that _sour _expression on his face! (Ha, get it? _Sour_ because he's a _sour _type of candy? Never mind.)

"What is it?" he asked in that flat voice of his. "Yes, um, I am here to see the king about a 'problem' I'm having."

"Name?" he looked down at his check list. I really hope I was on it.

"Alex Kandi," I replied. He flipped through his list of racers, "Okay, come on in,"

My name was _actually_ on the list? I proceeded inside the castle, hoping everything would go a-okay. I was very nervous, though. I mean, I'm meeting one of the scariest Disney villains of all time, who has power over an _entire _kingdom! Granted, he is my favorite, so maybe we'll get along? Just don't mention the name 'Turbo" and you'll be fine.

Sour Bill guided me to the throne room and knelt down before King Candy, who was sitting comfortably in his chair. I took me a few seconds to figure out I was supposed to kneel too.

"Greetings thitizen!" he spoke in his usual voice, lisp and all. Let me tell you, it was annoying.

"What brings thyuo here on this fine day?" he asked me. Man, his disguise was _good_. It was so hard to believe that underneath that jolly king costume, was a cold blooded, maniacal, villain.

_Cool!_

"Well, I have a little situation and I really need you to pay attention." I explained. King Candy nodded his head, a puzzled yet worried expression on his face. I took a deep breath, "King Candy, I am not from this world. I have no idea how I got here, nor do I know why I am here either. I'm not sure if there is a way out of this or if I need to stay here forever. Is there any way you can assist me? Please?"

He looked at me with a weird expression. _Crap_, I'm getting thrown in the loony bin, aren't I?

"Guards!" Oh no…I was right.

"WAIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm really not joking! And I'm not crazy either! I can prove it!"

"Well thwen go ahead!" King Candy replied.

"Your Highness, is there someplace private we could talk?" I asked in a polite tone. He studied me, a bit worried I think, "Yeths, but I will need my guards to stthand by the door," he looked over to the main guards, "Wynchell, Dunkin, please esthcort us to the chambers."

I walked with King Candy to 'the chambers', as he called it. It was actually just an extra bedroom for guests, judging by the way it looked. He sat down in a pink (or rather _salmon_) easy chair, "Well?" I gulped. Was this _really _a good idea? I could be executed for this!

If I tell him will he kill me? Will I be thrown away? Memories wiped out? No chance of getting back to my world to see my family ever again?

I was taking a HUGE risk. It can either go well….or terrible.

Gathering up all of my strength I prepared myself for the worst. I thought of my friends and family back home. I hope if I die in this world, I get teleported back into my world….

In a small, short, barely audible tone, I said –

"_I know who you __**really **__are."_


	4. Lock And Key

**Chapter 4 – Lock And Key**

_I know who you __**really **__are._

Ha, I knew I'd catch his attention! He stared blankly at me for a second, probably stunned that I knew his identity. "My child, whath makeths you think that?"

"Cut the act King Candy….oh wait I meant to say _**Turbo**_." He was taken aback by this. Now time to reel him in, "Look, I know it's you. The only way I could know this is if I _watched _you. And I did."

He had a disgusted look on his face….he seemed a bit paranoid.

He calmed down a bit, "Come with me pleasthe," he said. NOW I was worried….

King Candy opened the door and led me out of the room. He gestured to the guards to stay behind. We walked down the long corridor and passed by a huge mirror. 'Bout five times my size. Oh my god. My character's resemblance to Turbo was….uncanny. I sort of looked like a fangirl (which I am) that has pink stripes instead of red.

No wonder he was a bit startled when he met me…..but it's not MY fault the outfit came like this!

ANYHOW…

Yeah, so we headed to this room that required a pass code to get in. It was made of hard candy (basically like steel). We stepped through the door to only be encountered with a large white room with a small white sofa.

I hope that I don't "meet my doom" in here, 'cause if I did there would be a nice touch of red added to the room…

He told me to sit down and get comfy, so I plopped down onto the white couch. It was really hard to sit on sense I take _no one _has the need to come in here.

King Candy went over to a panel on the wall (same color as everything else) and typed in some sort of complicated code. I tried my best to keep track.

_4390281_

Okay, got that down. Ugh, what are we doing in this crappy excuse for a cell anyways? Probably discussing my death terms….

Instantly, small bars clasped around my wrists; and they were TIGHT. "Ow!"I exclaimed "What's the big idea?!"

Let me tell you, I did NOT like being held captive. Who does? I clenched my fists and tried as hard as I could to get out.

"I have been RIGHTFUL RULER of this kingdom for FIFTEEN YEARS and you think I'm just going to let you screw that all up?!" Jeez he was mad, "You've got that all wrong, bub!" He narrowed his eyes at me, which was _very _frightening. Though I was glad he stopped speaking with that _annoying _lisp.

He got closer to my face, "How do you know this information?" he asked with an intimidating look in his eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you," gross, I could smell his breath, "but first, have you ever heard of personal space? I think I might pass out on account of your _horrible _breath."

The King backed up a little, glaring at me, "Explain yourself,"

"Gladly," I replied, "Well, you see, I'm from the _real world,_ as I have mentioned, and in the real world we watch these things called _movies _on a screen."

"Movies?" he asked, obviously having no clue as to what it is.

I honestly didn't feel like going through the whole explanation of a movie again, "Yeah, a movie. But back to the point." I replied coolly. Surprising I was freaking out or anything like that. "There is a movie that I love called _Wreck-It-Ralph _which you are in, of course. It tells of the events that go on in the characters life and some of the major – and minor – problems they face."

"Backstories are included as well," I added with a slight smile. "I also know that you die by boiling cola at the end."

He sat down, looking a bit agitated. I guess it was a little too much for him to handle. Thoughts racing, deciding whether to kill me or not, his fate to come…

Hey, now don't get me wrong; I was worried, too. What was supposed to happen next? I dunno. Not the person to ask in this situation.

Pillow Pants finally looked up at me, "So you know everything, hm?" I tensed up. He was going to _quiz me._ Do you have ANY IDEA just how TERRIBLE I do on quizzes?!

Okay, got to calm down. "Seems so, doesn't it?" I asked, daringly. All I was thinking was _Come on, Alex! Get all of this right and you can get out of this place for good! Just remember your strategy. Who am I kidding; I don't even have a strategy!_

King Candy narrowed his eyes at me, a wide grin on his face, "Then, if you really _do _know everything, what are the names of the two twin racers in my game?"

I'm going to be stuck here _forever!_

I cleared my throat, "Jet and Set?" I answered nervously. I heard a chuckle, "Ha! No, their names _weren't _Jet and Set! Their names were Boost and Blaze."

_Crap._ "Well how was I supposed to know that? They never mentioned their names in the movie!" Anyone that knows me knows I have to fight back. It's in my nature.

My question wasn't answered, but instead kicked off the table with a murderous glare. I sunk back into the couch. _Turbo: one, Alex: none._

We sat there for a moment, me thinking of my future (if I even HAD one by now), him most likely thinking of ways to deal with me.

Looking up at me he stated "Um, Lexis, Anya, lady….whatever your name is, I'm going to need you to stay in here for a while… I'll be right back" Uh-oh. He gave me one of those villainous smirks. You know; the ones you get when someone really _isn't _going to come back. Or when they come back with somethin' that you don't necessarily like. Yeah, _that _kind of smirk.

King Pillow-Pants punched in the number to get out of the white room I was trapped in, trying to cover it up with his hands. Ha! Too bad I already _knew _the code from earlier! He gave a quick wave and let the door shut behind him.

Alright, I know the code, I sort of know my way around the castle, and I know I can escape Wynchel and Dunkin (if they see me, of course). The only thing standing in my way was the stupid cuffs around my wrists. They were made up of a jaw breaker like material with small key holes on the side in case anybody wanted to unlatch me manually. Idiots, any prisoner could escape if they had the right tools!

Speaking of tools, I'm going to need some if I'm ever going to get out of these cuffs. _Wait…_DUH! I have a belt for these kinds of situations! I looked down and noticed I had some candy carrots (don't ask me what they taste like, please) loosely tucked into the belt.

YES! My first _real_ reason to act like a spy!

I shifted my left leg to get the candy-coated carrot to slip out. Slowly letting it roll down my thigh, and to my (cute) pink sneakers. This was going to take some real good skills...

Biting my lip, I kicked the carrot up in the air, towards my mouth. _The moment of truth; can Alex catch a carrot with her mouth? Stay tuned for more on this breaking news._

Just kidding, no time passed or anything. Turns out I actually _can_ catch a carrot in my mouth!

I leaned downwards to the cuff on my right and attempted to unlock it with the sweet vegetable. It took me about a minute or two, but it finally opened! I took the carrot in my right hand and unlocked the other one (this time within a few seconds).

Rubbing my wrists, I stood carefully and proceeded to the panel on the wall. What was the code again? _490281? _No…maybe _421098? _Heh, nope.

Oh, _come on_, Alex! Your life depends on this!

_4390281…._success! The door opened slowly, to reveal the glimmering sunshine coming through the windows of the beautiful castle. I walked through the small entrance and into the halls of the building. The slight _click _of the door closing bounced off the bright pink walls.

I could almost grasp freedom…all I needed was a plan…

Oh, you thought I had a plan? Who do you think I am? Einstein? There's no way I would think _this _far ahead. I know, I know; I'm stupid for not having one, but I was still baffled that someone was even trying to keep me captive. Well, given that he's a villain, but whatever. I'll just wing it.

I retraced my steps, passing by the large mirror and by the "chambers". I even did that thing that actual spies do on the walls. I pressed my back closer against the wall when I heard the low voices of the two cops. Anxiously, I slipped through a small chocolate door in a way so I wouldn't get caught.

The room was completely dark; just a pitch black space. I fumbled around in attempt to find the switch. No luck. I took a step forward, only to get my shoe dirty with some kind of gooey substance lying on the floor. Ew. Not to mention this place had a sickening smell of carnival funnel cakes.

I pressed my ear on the wall and listened for any footsteps. Good, there were none. Back in the hallway, I silently snuck around aware of the slightest little sounds. And yes, I was paranoid. I mean, my _**life **_was at stake here! But I – I was paranoid in a really BAD way. Kind of like when you're sitting at home and you find some giant daddy long leg on your back and get someone to get it off. Then about 3 minutes later you find out it was still on you entangled in your hair…well never mind that might not have ever happened to you guys, but it SURE has happened to ME.

Ahem…back to the story? Yeah…

_Woo-hoo!_ I made it to the throne room! I started to do a happy dance ( not kidding, I actually _danced.)_ when I heard the jingle of little bells coming from the main hallway. Got to find somewhere to hide, and quick! Think…the curtains!

I slid under the curtains and sat on the huge windowsill. Unfortunately, the window was _open_ so of course that further added to my anxiety. Man, was that a _long _drop. I hope I don't have to go down there anytime soon.

The jingling of bells got louder as they approached the throne room. Three other sets of footsteps followed the sound. "We need to find that girl!" King Candy said in his 'public' voice. Should've known he would find out. "Vanellope **cannot** racth!" Oh, whoops. He was talking about Vanellope. My bad.

Oh my gawsh! It actually slipped my mind that I'm still inside the MOVIE so all the events and scenes are most likely still going to happen! Problem is; I can't tell if this is after they find out Ralph and Vanellope broke in, or later on than that. Well that _sucks!_

I heard the roar of an engine, and the rough sound it left behind on its way to find the little girl. Poor thing; she didn't do anything wrong! I feel bad knowing that there is a chaotic, power-driven, criminal after her.

I listened carefully to the sounds going on throughout the room. It seems there is only one pair of footsteps remaining. I peeked out of the pink curtains to observe who was there. Turned out to be none other than Sour Bill. He caught my eye, "Guards!" he yelled out. _Frick. _I didn't think he would see me!

The guards came tumbling into the room (all of them pastries), stopping to marvel at me. They must have thought that it was kind of weird for a Sugar Rush racer (or even _criminal_, if you must) to look so much older…and a bit taller.

My only two choices of escape were to either try running past the guards or to jump out of the window, with a slim chance of surviving. Running past the guards would get me caught _for sure_, but jumping out of the window was a huge – and not to mention **deadly** – risk to take…

Ahem, well, you should have a better clue about my personality by now. I hate getting caught.

So, I sucked in my breath, mentally wrote a list of stuff I wanted people to have, and…

_**Jumped.**_


	5. Ouch

**Chapter 5 – Ouch**

Yes, you heard right. I jumped. Crazy decision, I know; but would I really have been better off trapped in the fungeon to rot or have my memories taken away? In my opinion, that is a DEFINITE 'no'.

So, here I am, free falling to my death. Hot tears streamed down my face. I remember seeing them get caught in the air, falling like raindrops on a cloudy day. Aren't I supposed to have my life flash in front of my eyes or something? A little goddess on a cloud read from a book of memories?

_**THUD.**_

I felt a splitting pain spread over my body. I could taste the blood on my tongue; salty and sweet, full of uncertainty. My hand reached out in front of my head, trying to grab something, _anything._ And then my world went black.

"Hey, are you okay, girly?"

I slowly opened my eyes. "Ohhhh…" I moaned.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey?"

A blinding light come to view. "Owww…" I shielded my eyes, "What's you're beef?"

"Sorry," the voice pulled the light away, "I was trying to get you to wake up."

I looked down at myself. I was lying on a small yellow mattress covered with a thick blue blanket. "Where am I?" I asked. It was dark in here, the only source of light coming from a small figure. It giggled, "You're in my house…uh, I mean cave. Yeah my house that also happens to be a cave."

I blinked, "Who are you?" The figure took a step closer. I could see now, that she was a young Sugar Rush racing character. She had her dark blue hair tied up with black licorice, a baggy black sweat shirt (like Vanellope's), ripped navy blue-black tights, combat boots, and finger gloves. "I'm Nikola Twiztt," she grabbed my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you…um, what's your name?"

"It's Alex. Alex Kandi," I smiled. It was really hard to get used to that last name. Oh well, I guess if I'm going to be living in a game that's _made_ of candy, some part of my name has to be _related_ to candy. Even if it does sound ridiculous. "Nice to meet you too, Nikola." "Can you explain to me what's going on here?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I saw you fall from the castle over on a hill, so I came to check and see if you were alright. When I found you, you were in a coma. I took ya back to my place, which, of course, is where we are now," she grinned, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Thanks…I guess…" my eyes darted around the room. We were in a filthy, damp cave located Lord knows where. There were choco-roaches crawling around and watery syrup was dripping from the ceiling. _Ew. _After about ten seconds of silence, Nikola spoke up, "So…just a thought, but, uh…were you trying to commit suicide or something?" No way had she just asked that. "WHAT? No! That's crazy!" I felt pain in my chest as I shouted at her, "Ouch!" I yelled. Nikola motioned for me to lie back down, "No need to get all defensive about it! I was just asking!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can get a little over excited…"I apologized. She sat down in a nearby chair, "Oh it's okay," she crossed her legs, "but I don't want you in anymore pain than you are now." She sat up, "That reminds me! I wanted to ask why you didn't heal and stuff." She rested her hand on her head, ready for a story.

I explained to her where I came from and why I was here. She kept scratching her hair, possibly trying to figure out what was happening. "Let me get this straight," she started, "You come from someplace that you call the _real world_, which is another place besides here." I nodded for her to continue, "And you're claiming you were sent into this world from your TV screen, whatever that is." "Yup." I said. " And then King Candy wanted to throw you in jail, accusing you of being a loon, and you escaped somehow and ended up unconscious on the ground." Well, I didn't tell her ALL the details…

"Uh-huh, that about sums it up." I gave her a nervous smile, hoping she would believe me. Nikola sighed, "Alright, I believe you; but why was King Candy acting so…so evil? That's unlike him…" I gave a slight shrug and turned my eyes away. I didn't really want to tell her the he was somebody else…it could ruin the whole movie! She laughed at me, "Ha, no it's okay, you don't have to tell me or anything." I received a reassuring smile. Dang, she was just so…so _adorable! _Like I just want to squeeze all the chibi out of her face!

"Hey, question?" I raised my hand a little. "Sure," she nodded her head in approval, "Okay, weird question, but, I haven't seen you in the movie…how exactly did you get here?" Nikola froze at my question. She shifted her hands in her lap and licked her lips, "Well, I guess I wasn't important to the movie, then…" her voice trailed off. Yup. She was lying to me. Maybe the less I know the better?

"Oh, alright, cool," I hope she didn't notice how suspicious I was about her. We sat there for a while; me messing with my blankets (more like _wrappers_), her watching the syrup drip from a rock. A few minutes went by like this, and I began to get really bored. "Can I get up now?" I asked her nicely. Nikola looked up with a worried expression on her face, "Sorry, but we have to wait 'till you heal naturally. Might take a few hours or so." Great. Just what I needed; more hours wasting my time in a sponge bed.

Actually, I wonder what's going on in the movie right now. Honestly, it could be at the end, where they fight Turbug. Man, I hope I didn't miss it! It's not my favorite part of the movie, but it's still a pretty cool scene; especially if I saw it with my own eyes. Now, THAT would be INTENSE. Maybe I could see those two purple tattoos up close. You know; the ones under his mouth that make him look sort of like a puppet.

_Ugh, what am I going on about now?! I need to get out of here!_ I started to touch my arms and legs, trying to find out where it hurt the most. My legs only had about three bruises on them, but my right arm was broken. "Hey, Nikola, do you have anything I can use as a cast for my arm?" she stood up eagerly, "Sure thing!" She looked waist to find something for me. "Oh, wait…" I heard her mumble. She took of her left combat boot and shook it a little, "Here you go!" Nikola handed me a small spool of black licorice. How was I supposed to use THIS little thing to make a cast? "Um, Nikola…I don't think this is going to be enough…" She giggled quietly, "Don't worry, its _replenishing _licorice. It makes more!"

Hunh, weird. I didn't know that was possible. "Oh," I replied, and began to wrap the black candy around my arm. A minute passed and I had my arm fully wrapped in licorice, plus a sling to keep it up. Ha, it felt like I had my arm stuck in a giant tube. "I think I'll be on my way now. I need to get going before it's too late," I stood up slowly, stretching out my aching back.

"Wait, you can't go!" Nikola jumped up, reaching her hand out to me. I turned towards her, "What? Why not?" I asked in a puzzled tone. The little racer cleared her throat, "Um…I mean…you should lie down for a bit longer. If you don't, you'll wake up in a lot of pain tomorrow." I studied her face, "Look, there may not _be_ a tomorrow if I rest longer," I knelt down at her legs, "I'll be alright."

I got up and proceeded to the entrance of the cave. I waved my hand (the good one) goodbye and walked out into the never-ending sunlight of Sugar Rush.

What now?

* * *

Ah, exercise. One of the many things I hate to have to do. Especially when it isn't some sort of extreme sports that I like to play. Again, I am trudging through the deep snow (sugar, beads, frosting…whatever) to find someone to turn to. Maybe I should have stayed with Nikola. She could have helped me somehow. But then again, she wanted me to rest and stuff. I don't have time to do all that! I don't even know what scene the movie is on now! All I know is that it's not at the end yet, or else the sky would have been all weird and murky. I'm thinkin' that it's probably when Ralph is teaching Vanellope how to drive. I'm not sure how long that would take them, though. In the movie it took about four minutes, but really it could have taken them hours.

_Thwack!_ Ha, I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention…and ended up face planting into a tree! How stupid can I be? Apparently, very. I shook my head and kept walking. Ugh, now I smelled like candy cane tree.

I constantly checked my cast to make sure that it didn't fall of or anything. It was a bit loose now, but that was expected. I mean, it's one of those need-it-now casts, it's not supposed to last very long before it breaks. And when it does, you just wrap it back up around your arm again. Surprisingly, this one was holding up pretty well. That black licorice junk is really strong! I need some of this back home! It could really help me keep those presents wrapped on Christmas.

_Why is it so cold out here?!_ I squeezed my arms closer to my body, trying to keep in my warmth, "Just find a place to get warmer," I told myself, "And then try and talk to someone." Wow, I think I must be nuts talking to myself like that. Who could blame me? It's not like I wanted all _this_ to happen!

Suddenly, I heard small footsteps behind me. Who would be following me? I looked around, but there was no sign of anybody. I proceeded to walk slowly, gaining speed as I went along. I could still hear the footsteps in the distance. They kept getting closer and closer…

Now I was really spooked. I turned and ran as fast as I could, not thinking about where I was going or what lay ahead of me. An odd shaped mountain came into view, "Diet Cola Mountain!" I yelled. I ran towards the mountain, going about ten million miles per hour (just kidding). I came to the opening on the dusty chocolate road, knowing where I was going, but at the same time, I didn't. I took a left, then another left, then a right. There it was! The two sugar free lollys indicating the entrance were only a few yards away.

The footsteps could still be heard behind me, getting louder the farther I ran. How were they still following me?! Speedy Gonzalez over there just wouldn't stop! I was practically fifteen feet from the entrance.

"Almost…"

* * *

**_Hey, check out my new forum! Here's the link: myforums/o0Falling0o/5306866/ :)_**


	6. Getaway

**Chapter 6 – Getaway**

I ran straight towards the wall, whispering hopeful wishes to myself. This was insanity! Who on Earth could ever pass through solid stone? Well, I guess this was an exception, based on how it really_ wasn't_ solid to begin with. I squeezed my eyes shut, and braced myself for the worst.

Opening my eyes, I saw the door fade blue behind me. And _of course_ I had to run directly into a rock! Not surprising at all! I landed on my bottom, confused and dazed, "Owwww," I moaned, taking in sharp breaths of air. My head responded to my reckless actions with a splitting pain, followed by a terrible headache. I slowly stood up and rubbed my forehead.

"Ralph," a small whisper echoed through the cave, "Did you here that?" My mind recognized the voice as Vanellope. In a not-so-quiet whisper, I heard Ralph respond, "Yeah, I'll go check it out." His loud steps started to approach me, shaking the ground after each one. I slid silently behind a larger rock. What would happen if he caught me? I curled myself up in a tight ball, thinking about what I should do next. I'm not very good at planning though…

I felt the floor rumble as he smashed through rocks and boulders attempting to find me. Franticly, I crawled across the room, hiding behind thin walls and small ditches. "Ralph!" Vanellope shouted angrily at him, "You're gonna wreck the place!" The smashing stopped, "Oh, uh, sorry Vanellope," he said in a low tone. I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you!_

"Alright, come out King Candy; we know you're there!" Ralph's voice boomed throughout the cave. Ha, they think I'm King Candy! Prepare for a surprise! I slowly stood "Over here," I waved to them. Vanellope drove over in her racing kart, candy dust flying everywhere. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her height, "Who are you? And how did you get here?" she gave me a menacing glare, "Did King Candy send you?!"

I motioned with my hands for her to calm down, "No, no, it's okay! I'm not here to arrest you or anything!" She tightened her grip, "Then what are you here for?" I pointed at my shirt in an effort to get her to let go. She released her grip and stood on the top of her kart, her arms crossed. Her little anime eyes stared into mine, "Well? I'm waiting." I looked over at Ralph, who was giving me the same look. I guess if I have to tell them, "Ahem, well my name is Alex. Alex Kandi, to be exact." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, "And, I'm not from here; I'm from the real world," I waited for them to reply. Ralph spoke up, "Real world? What do you mean?" I told my story for the third time today (should I just write it down on paper?).

Vanellope kept nodding her head, seeming to understand. But Ralph was sitting with a weird expression on his face. He probably had no idea what I was talking about. "We're all trapped inside a movie?" he asked. "Made by some company called Disney?" I shook my head, "Yup." He gave me a strange look and sat down.

After a bit of silence, Vanellope spoke up, "So, do we have a happy ending?" I looked over at her, "Yeah, you're the good guys." I saw Ralph's eyes light up. I knew he would like it when I said that! The little racer rubbed her chin, thinking deeply about something. "Who's the bad guy?" she asked, looking up at me. Man, was she cute! I really just wanted to reach down and hug her to death! Well, not to _death_, but you know what I mean…

I hesitated; was it a good idea to tell them about Turbo? Or even King Candy alone? I rocked on my shoes, "Well, yes…there is one…" Vanellope put her hands in her hoodie pocket, "But who is it?" she asked, her eyes glowing with innocence. "It's umm…it's…"

Out of nowhere, I heard someone stumble through the cave entrance. "Nikola?" I asked in amazement. She kept on running towards me, panting and sweaty, "RUN!" she shouted, "GO! NOW!" She pointed to the race track over the Cola Springs. "What?" I asked "Are you okay Nikola?" She walked up next to me, out of breath, "K…C…"she passed out in my arms. I repeated that in my head. KC. Kc…kC…K.C. "King Candy's coming!" I shouted at them. Vanellope gasped, and seemed to shrink down inside her jacket.

I looked at Nikola, her face pale and lifeless. "I have a plan! Get in the kart!" Scooping up Nikola in my hands, I ran to the kart and sat on the trunk with Ralph behind me. Vanellope jumped in and started it up, anxiously tapping her hands on the wheel. I heard a loud siren travel through the cave, and the crashing of tires on the candy floor. "We don't have all day!" Ralph screamed at Vanellope. She looked back at him, "I'm trying, I'm trying!" tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. Vanellope started to glitch terribly, numbers and pixels scattering everywhere. It was really kind of scary to watch her…didn't that hurt?

I felt the force of the air pull me back as the kart rushed forward. Holding on to Nikola became really hard when we started going in circles around the track. She began to slide off the kart, her feet skidding across the dirt. I tried my hardest to pull her up, taking a glace behind us.

Three vehicles were chasing us, and in one of them was seated King Candy. I managed to lift Nikola onto the kart. I squeezed her tightly in my arms, "Vanellope," I pointed to a cracked wall a few yards away from us, "See that wall over there?" She took a brief look and nodded her head, "Yeah." She responded. "Well I need you to drive straight into it," I told her.

"Are you nuts?!" she shouted at me, "We'll crash!" Ignoring her, I turned back towards Ralph, "And I need you to smash the wall _the exact_ moment we make contact." He gave me a worried look, but seemed to go along with it. The big guy stood up with his arms outstretched so they were in front of the kart.

Vanellope made a sharp turn, knocking over some side rails. I could see the wall up ahead. "Ready?" I yelled over the siren behind us. They both nodded their heads, focusing on the wall in front of us. "Okay," I replied, "Full speed, Vanellope!" I heard the engine roar as she stomped hard on the pedal. Sugary dust flew everywhere…including my eyes.

Quickly, I wiped the dust out of my eyes, and met face to face with a large, brown object. _Crash!_ I felt something hit me on the cheek, hard.

"Ahhh!" everybody (not Nikola, duh) screamed as we started free falling through the open air. I squeezed Nikola even tighter in my arms. I shut my eyes in fear, screaming as we fell. Water splashed everywhere, getting all over my jumpsuit.

Wait – water?!

I opened my eyes slowly. No, it wasn't water; it was _chocolate milk!_ The milk was shallow enough so that we could stand. I pulled Nikola to the shore of the chocolate lake and felt for a pulse; she was alive, just unconscious. Looking behind me I saw Vanellope and Ralph pushing the car towards me.

Ugh my clothes were all brownish… how am I supposed to get this to come out? I attempted to shake off the chocolate. No luck. "Drat!" Can't believe I forgot! I look above at the broken wall; King Candy was staring down at us, a look of hatred in his eye. Then he saw me, and seemed surprised. I guess he hadn't seen I was with them. His eyes met mine and I looked away immediately.

"Guys, we should get going!" I called out to them. I picked up Nikola in my arms again, trying not to undo my cast. "Oof!" Man, was she heavy! I couldn't imagine a little girl so small to have _this much_ weight!

Ralph was shaking the kart upside-down so that all of the milk would come out. He carelessly threw it down, jumping on the back in his position from earlier. I gradually carried Nikola over to the kart, trying to go as fast as I could. The sooner we got out of here, the sooner I could get home.

* * *

****Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one...there were a few technical difficulties. Anyways, I'd like to thank someone for supporting me whilst in the making of this story : gameprincezz thanks so much!**

**Again, sorry for the delay! Enjoy :)**


End file.
